clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lucas9147
--Ced1214 Talk Page 16:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sure OK, I will help u! ? What?--Ced1214Halloween Mode!! 21:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The time Is it 7:30 PST? (or 9:30 where I live?) -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 23:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Cancelled the party I know what you're thinking, "Why did you quit the party?" Because I remember the last time I made a party, and it did not go so well. I don't want that happening again, so I decided to quit the party. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 02:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Eww you said you were gay! -flat (argue with me and u are racist!) 16:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 00:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas CP News! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Aunt Arctic: Coffee is here! Enjoy! Green Team: Sorry, u didn't win! Cheerleader: Here is the nice Lime Green dress! Not to forget your beautiful magenta dress! Rory: Here is the Black Puffle rock you ordered! ***Catchy!) And here is your igloo!! Be sure to decorate it however you want then add it on the map! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! Squishy's Christmas Party Reminder Remember, the Christmas party is in 3 hours. make sure you be there. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 16:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Which picture? Please add a message on my talk with the picture you are talking about. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' Merry X-mas!Last videos of 2010!!! 03:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hehe... To be honest, I really don't remember how i did that. I think i recorded it first, then I turned into a GIF picture. I'll do a test of that, and if it is, i could help you doing one for you! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 01:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Im Sorry! I owe you one... im sorry! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: I need help I didn't make my signature rainbow, I just used different colours in every character. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 01:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 22:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Storm You download Penguin Storm by going to cpcheats.info and clicking on the tab Penguin Storm 10.1. You then hit "Download" and it downloads. Then you hit "Extract" and you extract the file. Sometimes you have to click "Penguin Storm 10.1" in your Penguin Storm folder for it to load after it's been extracted. Look4Sonic 21:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Medals Here are your medals from the CPW Games: File:I CPW Games 005S.PNG File:I CPW Games 004G.PNG [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 20:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help My User page doesn't have a link to my first secret page, rather my secret page links to my userpage. My second one can be found right here... :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 02:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stop! The articles that you have edited had wrong information. It is a head item so please stop changing it to a wig. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 12:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Policy For your information, your signature violates the signature policy. Please change it, or the template you are using for your signature will be deleted. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 17:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry im extremely sorry for calling you lucas please except this award--[[User:K8lkgg|'''The K's]] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 16:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Still working? Hey, Lucas9147. It's me Broseph16 and I'm wondering I f you're still working for the website? Plz reply. --Broseph16 23:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC)